


Day 9: Cone of Shame

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chat tries to fool marinette and fails, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Marinette has a little gift for Chat for offending her a bit too many times. Chat is wary.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Day 9: Cone of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AshFreesky and Khanofallorcs for the beta reading :)

“So you are really going to do that?” Chat asked the girl, worry creeping in his tone.

“Yep, yep,” came the answer.

Silence reigned in the room, only to be occasionally broken by the sound of the ripping of duct tape.

“Voilà! There it is, all done!” Marinette exclaimed, turning around and showing her superhero friend the thing she had been working on. He merely gulped.

It was a birthday party type of cone, painted messily and sloppily, with pom-pom balls hanging from the top. On the cone, three words had been written clearly with a black felt pen: 

**_Cone of Shame._ **

  
  


“Ha ha Princess,” the hero chuckled nervously, “Is there really a need for this? I mean, I promise I won’t trouble you anymore and-”

“Oh Chat Noir _. _ ”

…

_ Oh shoot. She just said my full name in that sickly sweet voice of hers. She is mad, she is angry, she is crazy; I am dead. She is going to skin me in a hundred ways and decorate her room with my skin. I am going to die and I didn’t even sign my will or properly tell Milady that I love her. _

_ Why did I even agree to this  _ **_10 crimes and punishments_ ** _ thing in the first place? _

“Listen, Marinette,” the boy raised his arms up, backing away from the girl who suddenly seemed to be menace incarnate, “I am very sorry for those three potted plants of yours that I broke two days ag-”

“Five potted plants, Chat. You made five plants homeless, accounting for five crimes.”

“O-okay? An-and then there was that one time that I threw water on you to wake you up,” a approving hum from the girl , “and I snooped in your vanity table, which I shouldn’t have done, so that makes it seven crimes. Then why am I getting thi-this  **_Cone of Shame_ ** when I didn’t even reach the ten crimes limit?”

“What about the five yarn balls that you unravelled last Sunday?”

“ **_That was Plagg’s fault!!_ ** ”

“Oh, it was?” she asked, her tone questioning.

_ Guess she caught on the lie. I will shush Plagg up later with five extra wheels of Camembert. Right now, the best thing to do is to save my tail. _

“Ye-yes!” his voice was a bit too high, but he didn’t care, “When you were away, I detransformed to-to check if I needed spectacles! Yeah! Need that enhanced cat vision of the suit in real life too, you see, heh. And then, Plagg being the cat he is, he lunged for your yarn balls. I swear I tried to stop him, but welp- **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING??_ ** ”

Somehow, he hadn’t noticed the girl creeping up to him. And by the time he realised, the hat had been placed on his head.

“Mon chaton, I know you are bluffing. You always rub your neck when you are nervous, you know,” she smirked at him, as he abruptly brought his hand down, mentally slapping himself for being so obvious.

“So, Princess, you remember you once said I was your favorite cat?”

“Mhmm.”

“Uhm, does favoritism work its way in thi-”

“Kitty, kitty, kitty,” she laughed and winked at him, “I was about to say that I had forgiven three of your crimes on account of favoritism, but you went out of your way and tried to fool me. Do the rest of the math yourself.”

_ Wow, what a lose-lose situation. And now I owe Plagg five wheels of Camembert for no reason. _

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I was randomly playing with a bot and discovered....cone of shame is a real thing. Some kind of protective guard for animals. Whoopsies! I really need to update my day-to-day knowledge!
> 
> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
